summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeng-hua
"I didn't get the title of special agent for nothing" — Yeng-hua Yeng-hua (イェンファ/燕花, Ienfa) is a playable characters from Summon Night 5. Personality She has a very serious personality. As such, she doesn’t get along with the high spirited protagonist at first, but little by little she is conviced by the lead’s charisma. She is not used to living in a city with so many people from other worlds and gets perplexed at times. She actually loves to eat sweets, but since she had always been raised as a soldier, she is embarrassed to show this particular feminine side to her. She is also not used to men since her division is women-only. Background She is a Silvalier Knight and is an elite from a special division commanded by the Dragon princess from Silturn. Her past is not revealed in the game but there are so clues during some coversations in the game. For instance, one of those clues lead to believe she actually would be a human born in Silturn. However, all given clues are vague and could be analyzed diferently. Development She is transferred to Savorle City to look for the criminal Metal Blue Summoner that is believed to be connected with many strange cases recently occurring in other cities. As an special order from the princess, she is sent to tag along with a Summoner (the protagonist) from Eucross who is said to be a childhood friend of the target. To follow her new mission, she has to stick to the main character since when the protagonist awakes in morning until night. During all events in the game, Yeng-hua represents the voice/opnion of the regular people, having a way of thinking closer to someone from other parts of Lyndbaum or even people from or world. She doesn't understand or accept so many cultures and differences around the same city at first, but she adapts to this new environment abnormally fast, completely losing her discrimination around the middle of the story. During the games plot, she develops strong feeling for the main character and eventually follows the example of Abert by retiring from her division to help the protagonist in the final battle against the Nether Beasts. Ending After the final battle, she returns to her division and is sent to a mission to search for a group who might be studing the art of Nether Summons. she was to work with her standard women-only team. However, a Summoner from Eucross was sent to help her division and she got surprised to find it was the main character. When she learns this, she doesn't waste time immediately go look for other assignments to force the main character to help her with all of them, thus forcing the lead to stay by her side forever. Abilities She uses a short sword to fight at close range and a gun at long range. Her attacks make her or the enemies move as an after-effect. She also has a special type of defensive stance, in which she gets an attack boost every time she evades a attack. She is probably the strongest character in the game, thanks to her “Godspeed” like ability, where she gets a new action every time she kills an enemy. She doesn’t use Summon Techniques, but instead she uses magic runes made by a meister to release powerful magical attacks. Trivia *When she was first revealed, fans' reactions were about the same all over the internet: “Oppai KITAAAAA...” (Here comes Boobies!). *Her first designs had her flat chested; with a very short hair; wearing glasses and using a black military uniform with a cape. It was rejected especially because of the cape. *One of the designs closer to the current one had her using a Jitte. Gallery SN5-25.png|Yeng-hua Official Art SN5-Yeng-hua1.jpg|Yeng-hua concept art 1 SN5-Yeng-hua2.jpg|Yeng-hua concept art 2 SN5-Yeng-hua3.png|Yeng-hua' sword SN5-Yeng-hua4.jpg|Yeng-hua's gun SN5-Yeng-hua5.jpg|Yeng-hua's undergarments SN5-Yeng-hua6.jpg|Yeng-hua's prototypes SN5-Yeng-hua7.jpg|Yeng-hua ending SN5-83.jpg|Unused graphic of Yeng-hua using a Paffulz's uniform SNCollection5-Yeng-hua.jpg|Yeng-hua in a rare card from Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character